Cat Fight!
by Selumgirl
Summary: Hermione vs Ginny vs Cho, for Harry, obviously. Who will win? Who should win?WARNING: If you are a HHr hater, you may not like this...This is our first fic, please R


Hermione vs Ginny vs Cho. Who will win? …Who SHOULD win?

WARNING: If you're a non H/Hr shipper or you are a H/Hr hater, do not read this, OK?

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, and we're glad we don't, 'cuz otherwise we wouldn't be able to read them and enjoy them so much.

CAT FIGHT!

Harry was sitting by his favorite tree next to the black lake. He was trying to figure out how to turn a needle into a hair (AN: Yeah… A HAIR! ANY PROBLEM WIT' DAT? ¬¬) and it was really driving him out of himself.

"Why is this damn thing so hard," he thought out loud, "and why on earth would anyone want to get a hair from a needle?" He gave up and decided to go get help from Hermione.

So on went Harry strolling like a little girl with her boyfriend Hermione! Ahahahahah. (Ale: YOU IDIOT! Give me back the keyboard!) Well… as I said, Harry went up the hill to where Hermione was… "where?" you might ask yourself… IN THE DAMN LIBRARY! WHERE DID YOU EXPECT HER TO BE? IN THE BATHROOM? HAVE YOU EVER LEARNED THAT FICTIONAL CHARACTERS DON'T EVER NEED TO GO TO IT UNLESS THEY EAT A WHOLE BAG OF LAX OR THEY HAVE TO GO THERE BECAUSE THE SCRIPT TELLS THEM THEY HAVE TO DO POLYJUICE POTION IN THE BATHROOM LIKE SISIES? (ALE: STOP IT ALREADY, GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN KEYBOARD!) (IF: ¬¬ Boring…)

Sorry about that…

So, Harry needs help, right?...OK

Harry walked through the school grounds, carrying his bag full of heavy books. Autumn was drawing near and the air was much colder these days. Harry was eager to finish his Homework to go play a match of chess with Ron or maybe hang around with Hermione. He might even convince her of leaving the library.

When he got to the library he was surprised to find Ron with Hermione, apparently, he had gone to her for the very same reasons he had

"Hey, guys wha-"

"SHHHHHHST!" Said Ron, putting his hand on front of Harry's face. "She's explaining me something!" He whispered roughly…"

"oh" Said Harry knowingly "Yeah, I didn't understand that Charms thing either, he really..."

"And THAT'S how a Radio works, see?"

(IF: Can I write? Please? I'll be more serious than the day I accidentally killed your baby chicken!)

(Ale… (weep))

(IF: THankee! MY turn now! )

"Oh… then I'll ask someone else…" Harry said apologetically.

"it's okay Harry, I'm through with explaining Ron about foolish thingies like radios, or batteries or… how do… (Blush) people put in … implants…"

"Oh, come on! That was the interesting part of all!" Ron said pleadingly. "Besides, you were going to explain Rubber Ducks to me next!"

"Oh Ron… please, don't make me have a reason to turn you into an actual rubber duck!" Hermione tiredly said…

"You can do THAT!"

Harry and Hermione left the room, Ron followed, still scratching his head, whispering to himself… "how would it feel to be a rubber duck… what do they eat… and why the hell do all of them have a little insignia of "MADE IN CHINA"?... WHAT IS CHINA ANYWAY!"

(IF: Here I was gonna put something like going to the library, but… my fella here told me THEY were alreadty in the library… Do you always need to be the Wise ass?)

(Ale: No… I wrote it…)

(John: ha ha… jerk…

…

What am I doing here anyway?)

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"Oh, that, um…I can't manage to do the transfiguration thing…" Said Harry, a little embarrassed.

Hermione giggled "OH PLEASE!" interrupted Ron, "just take a hair form your head and say it used to be a needle…"

Hermione turned to Ron, disapprovingly. "Professor McGonagall uses an inversion spell, you know? So it would be impossible for you to cheat"

Ron opened his mouth to shoot back, but seemingly, he couldn't think of anything? "I hate you, did you know that?"

"Yeah, you've said it a couple of times today"

Just then, Cho Chang appeared before them just as they exited the castle. "Cho!" Said Harry, completely forgetting about Hermione and the needle.

"Harry" Answered Cho, smiling at him "What are you doing?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it many times "Oh, we're just…you know, walking to the…rubber…implant….radio…"

_Oh, God! He's babbling _Thought Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that…" Said Cho _Or anything_ thought Hermione "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, he's talking about nothing" Snapped Hermione flatly, and, grabbing Harry's arm, she said "Let's go, Harry, you still have to do homework"

Harry snapped out of his daydream featuring God knows what and turned to Hermione "Oh, right…"

"Wait, he was talking to me"

"No, he has to do Homework" Spat Hermione, throwing a dirty look at Cho.

"But he wants to talk to me" Cho said

"Well, he may want to (Grrrrr), but I bet he's more interested on his notes.

"Is not, he wants to talk to me, he called me…"

"Is it that, or do YOU want to talk to him?..."

Harry glanced from Hermione to Cho and backwards. "Hey, you girls don't have to fight, we could all hang out together…"

"NO!" Yelled the two girls at unison, taking a glimpse of Harry.

"Okay, okay …just a thought…Hey Ginny, hey Luna…"

"What is going on?" Said Ginny.

"Oh, nothing," Ron answered tiredly, "Just that Hermione and Cho are fighting to see who stays with Harry."

"WHAT!" Ginny quickly reacted and went forward with them. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"

"Cho won't leave Harry finish his homework!" Hermione flared.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your little friend here doesn't let Harry have a time for his own, because she's jealous that I could steal her boyfriend."

"HER BOYFRIEND? I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND LAST YEAR AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HARRY'S "fan" ! NOT LIKE OTHERS WHO GO SHIFTING LOOKS FROM TIMES TO TIMES!" Ginny spat.

"WHAT! Just that he cut me off so harshly on book five doesn't mean that I didn't have feelings for him. At least I admit it!" Cho spat.

Ron spat then… No.. I mean… really spat.

"FEELINGS! I have never felt anything for Harry, he's my friend and I…"

Ginny interrupted Hermione." Oh really? Then who's the one who stole Harry's fotograph and has it always in her bra for some foolishness like"He's always in my heart that way!""

"That was you…" Hermione clarified.

"Uh… Oh, really? Then who stole his Nimbus 2001 and touched it all times because, 'He has sat on it!'?" Ginny argued again.

"You told me that last month, you wanted me to keep it as a secret!" Hermione yelled at her.

"That's why I couldn't find my broom…" (AN: And why you can't find any more masculine lines?) Harry said while everyone ignored him.

Ginny again spat, "Oh… and… and then who's the one with the altar dedicated to Harry with all his bubblegum on it in the girl's bathroom? And his underpants… and…"

"IT WAS YOU AGAIN!" Hermione squealed to Ginny… again, "Can you ever talk without putting your feet into your mouth… ever?"

"Oh… okay… but you must admit you DO have feelings for him!"

Harry rose his head, his eyes wide as plates. "Do you?" So _she was really staring at my but that time…_

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Of course I don't, I, I'm not the…You just don't…GINNY WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE YOUR GLASSES LAST WEEK!"

"You little…" started Ginny menacingly.

Cho saw her chance to get the lead. "Well, I'm the one he fancied the longest…"

The girls were still arguing with Ron watching them eagerly, waiting for someone to scratch someone else. Harry turned to Luna, who was just standing there, watching the sky.

"Hey, do you want to go get some pumpkin juice?" Said Harry

"Maybe a butterbeer" Said Luna, and they both started towards the castle.

"WELL, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL MCGONNAGAL!"

(ginny) "YOU'RE A BOSSY KNOW-IT –ALL"

(Cho) "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE SEEKER"

"Umm..." Interrupted Ron "You do realize Harry left, don't you…"

The girls looked around them. Harry was indeed gone…

"Oh, shoot" Said Ginny

"What a moron" said Cho

"Yeah…" Agreed Ginny

"Hey, don't worry; you could fight over me…"

The three girls looked at Ron and then turned to one another as they started laughing histerically.

"HEY!"

"Oh, all right…" Said Ginny, catching her breath.

Cho sighed "What a waste of time…"

"Yeah"

"Why were we fighting over him anyway?"

Ginny grinned "Yeah, he's a terrible kisser anyway…"

Cho laughed "Tell me about it…"

Ginny turned to Hermione "Yeah, you should know that, Hermione, you'll drown…"

Cho nodded "Yeah, he's not worth the fight…"

Hermione laughed…"Maybe you're right…but maybe I want to find that out myself"

Ron, Cho and Ginny all turned to Hermione, shocked. It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what she had said…

"NOT!" she finished.

Ron cleared his thoat. "Hey, you girls fancy a drink? It's on me"

They looked at each other "Yeah, all right"

"Cool, let's get going" They all started to walk towards the caslte and Ron suddenly said. "OH, Hermione, could you tell me about the rubber duck?"

Hermione bearly fell off "OH MY GOD! ROON!"

THE END

You people may have realized this is a Harry/Hermione fic. Well, that's our ship.

Well, just wanted something fun to start out, hehe, Hope you enjoyed it, please review (NO, YOU ARE NOT TAKING THAT KEYBOARD OFF MY HANDS AGAIN! ¬¬)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! D


End file.
